


Give Him What He Desires

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [65]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Everyone now tells how great Papyrus is yet all he wanted was for Sans to tell him this once again
Series: tales of the unexpected [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 34





	Give Him What He Desires

Papyrus gazes down at the crowd that was all cheering his name; Behind him stood King Asgore and Captain Undyne, they both had given a speech in his honour.

Turning the new hero of the monsters turns to search, hoping to see his brother.

Sans was nowhere to be found, the skeleton had vanished the day the human soul was caught.

He still remembers Sans shocked expression when he captured the human through a mighty battle, Undyne had shown up with the Soul Container- the pair had then fought together but Papyrus had given the final strike when the soul appeared he had grabbed the container and rushed over. It had given up a white light but as soon as he shut the lid the soul stopped-

That was when he noticed Sans. The other skeleton along with many others had witnessed the battle. They now had the last soul and the monsters could set themselves free...

The king turns around and Undyne follows him. Papyrus took one last look at the crowd and spin around.

Papyrus had known somewhere in his soul that when he captured a human, they would join the others. It was the human's words that had moved him to action; they kept claiming that once he was dead, they would go after Sans, it would only take one hit... how they knew of his brother's HP he did not know. Still, they kept on and on about Sans and he snapped.

They everyone was giving him the glory he desired. Countless monsters wanted to be his friend, he was getting hugs and kisses, everyone shouted just how great he was...

Sans had told him for years he was great, he always felt so happy to hear it. So why did he feel so hollow when they said it?

Was this the kind of glory he wanted?

Papyrus stops and looks down, his new armour shone under the sunlight that came from the outside world, the only area in the underground to have it. It felt warm against his bones and he wonders just how it would feel to fully have it one him.

Sans would like this... right?

Papyrus hears his name being called, he notices Undyne standing grinning at him.

"Papyrus! Alphys found your brother! He's near that door!" Undyne told him as she walks nearer, "Want me to come with you?"

"NO THANK YOU! I CAN GET HIM MYSELF!" Papyrus answers with a true smile, he quickly removes the cape off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor, as he moves he starts taking off more and more until he was wearing nothing but the bleachers pants and a vest, his boots and gloves. Then he grabs his red scarf from his sub-space and hurries onwards, wrapping it around his neck as he went.


End file.
